


what it takes

by batsyjack (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/batsyjack
Summary: They did know each other in their previous lives. They just don't like talking about it.





	1. selfless or selfish

He wasn't the Pharaoh yet, but that didn't mean much to Yami. He always got what he wanted.

And he wanted the little white-haired child.

The boy was from the village of Kul Elna, a breeding ground for thieves, rapist and murderers.

In Yami's eyes, he was going to _save_ him.

No matter what that took.

\-----

It only took a few days for the royal guard to bring in the bastard child. Impressive, considering the Kul Elna people were experts at hiding. One of Yami's servants brought the boy to him.

He was filthy, covered in head to toe with dirt. That was first on Yami's list.

"Hey there. I'm Yami. Can you tell me your name?" Yami asked softly.

The boy shook his head vigorously. He seemed _terrified_.

"Can you tell me what's scaring you?" Yami tried.

He pointed at Yami.

"Oh, oh, no. I'm really not scary at all. I just want to help you," Yami told the boy.

Once again the boy shook his head.

"Okay... If you want to go, I'll let you. But I at least want to get you cleaned and fed first," Yami said.

The whited haired boy still wouldn't speak.

"How about this, then. If you stay with me... I'll help your village when I become Pharaoh."

That was ultimately what did the boy in. He knew his village wouldn't stand a chance without help. He couldn't let the opportunity to help his people slip away.

"H-how long do I have to stay here?" the boy asked hesitantly.

"Well, it's up to you, really. But I'd want you to stay forever," Yami explained.

"As what? A servant?"

"No, as my lover. Father insists that I get married soon. So, I'll marry you."

"You do realize I'm not... I can't bear children for you."

"That's not a concern of mine. Or my Fathers."

The boy looked utterly baffled by the development. 

"But... you clearly know nothing of me. Why would you chose to marry someone from my village? And someone that's not even a woman?"

"I simply want what I want. And I want you."

"You'll need children eventually."

"I told you, I'm not worried about that."

"I... I don't know. I want to think about it."

"Fine, but at least tell me your name."

"It's Bakura."

\----

Later that night Bakura did say yes. And really, it was to save his people. He didn't care about anything else.

"I want to see my family," Bakura told Yami.

Yami nodded and called for one of his many servants.

"Tomorrow you will take him to Kul Elna. Bring him back before sunset," Yami ordered.

The servant bowed and scampered away.

"How can you treat them like that? They're people too, you know," Bakura asked.

Yami only laughed in response.

\----

"You really need to get clean," Yami said.

"I'm just going to get dirty again," Bakura sighed.

"Still. It's kind of disgusting to never wash yourself."

Bakura sighed again. He resigned himself to taking a bath. He knew that Yami wouldn't relent until he got what he wanted. Though he hadn't known him for long, he simply knew things about the man he couldn't explain.

Like how the real reason Yami wanted him clean was so he could smell his natural scent unhindered.

He knew Yami had darkness in his heart, and he knew that it would come out eventually.

He knew that Yami would _never_ let him go.

No matter what that took.


	2. down down down

Yami didn't know how, but he _knew_ things about Bakura. Things he shouldn't know, things he couldn't possibly know.

Bakura, despite his upbringing, was pure in heart and soul. He had never done harm, to himself or others.

Yami wanted to tear him apart for it. Make him bleed. Take his purity and crush it into a thousand pieces, never to be replaced.

It scared him how badly he wanted to hurt Bakura. The urge was deep, it picked at his brain. It made him itch with want. But he wouldn't, _couldn't_ , let himself do that.

\----

That day, as promised, Bakura was allowed to see his family. Yami felt Bakura's sadness at leaving, his hope of saving his village. His fear of abandoning the only life he'd ever known.

Yami thought that Bakura would be happy to leave his old life, but he wasn't. It baffled Yami. Why would Bakura _want_ to stay in a village that never had enough to eat? 

Even though they had the supplies to feed Bakura's entire family, and more, Yami told him he couldn't bring them. Partially because his Father had barely accepted Bakura, but mostly because he wanted Bakura to himself.

He couldn't allow his new pet to stay upset however, so he resolved to stay true to his promise of helping out the village. He would think more on that when it truly mattered, for now he was distraught by the temporary loss of his little love.

It was perhaps a good thing the boy went out. Yami didn't know how he was going to control the violent urges that kept popping up in his mind. The urges that made his fingertips tingle and his mouth water. That made his cock half-hard.

He _despised_ that particular response. He so wanted to have his way with Bakura, and he certainly would in time, but he knew the kid simply wasn't ready, neither psychically nor mentally. His cock, however, didn't seem to care about those trivial little details.

He feared what he would do to the poor child... _Almost as much as he anticipated it._

The truly horrifying thing was that Yami knew, in that moment, that he would take the boy by force, should Bakura refuse his advances. No hesitation or remorse about it, he would not feel guilt over doing what he's always done; he would take what belongs to him and him alone.

~~~

Bakura was both relieved and saddened by his visit to the village. He knew that he would not being seeing it again for a very long time, if ever. For one split second he though of staying and refusing to leave his home. When he looked around though, he knew he made the right decision by sacrificing himself. The children were wearing nothing but tattered rags, they were skin and bones thin, filthy from head to toe as he himself had arrived before Yami as.

_Yami..._

No matter how much Bakura tried to rid his head of the irritating wannabe Pharaoh, the damn bastard had a way of worming himself into his thoughts.

He couldn't deny that they had something of a connection.

As much as he hated to admit it, Yami managed to pull his heart strings.

_Down, down, down..._

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Ancient Egypt even though I still call them Bakura and Yami. Sorry if that's confusing. Also, the beginning of this story takes place before Bakura's village is massacred, and Bakura is fifteen while Yami is nineteen.


End file.
